J'en ai bien peur
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Ryo a sommeil mais pas Yamapi


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : J'en ai bien peur

Résumé : Ryo a sommeil mais pas Yamapi

Note : Il fait tellement chaud que j'ai eu du mal à taper cette fic sur mon ordi brûlant ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le mal que je me donne pour vous ^^

J'en ai bien peur

Le froissement du drap dans son dos fit soupirer Nishikido Ryo qui resserra ses bras autour de son oreiller pour ne pas avoir à entendre Yamashita Tomohisa changer de position une nouvelle fois. Sentant le poids sur le matelas s'alléger, le Kanjani releva les yeux pour voir le leader des News se diriger vers la porte.

_ Pi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ J'ai soif. J'ai le droit, nan ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il replongeait son visage dans les draps laissant son amant sortir de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

Se rallongeant aux côté de son aîné, Yamapi remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton espérant arrêter les frissons qui lui parcourrait le dos. Se tournant sur le côté gauche, Tomohisa fit face à son amant qui grogna.

Quelques secondes passèrent laissant la respiration de Nishikido s'apaiser doucement.

Commençant à avoir chaud, Yamashita essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en descendant le drap qui le recouvrait jusqu'à ses hanches. N'entendant aucun grognement provenant de son amant, le plus jeune esquissa un sourire avant que son estomac ne se plaigne à vois haute.

Laissant ses jambes glisser de sous le drap jusqu'au sol, le leader des News se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte de la chambre.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Ryo ? Tu dors pas ?

_ Tu rigoles ? Dormir avec le boucan que tu fais ?

_ Désolé.

_ Va chercher ce que t'aillais chercher et reviens te coucher quand tu seras fatigué.

Regardant la porte se refermer derrière son amant, Ryo soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'enrouler dans la couette. Enfonçant un peu plus ça tête dans son oreiller le Kanjani grogna en entendant la porte se rouvrir.

_ Tu va dormir maintenant ?

_ Normalement.

_ Normalement ?

_ C'est juste que t'habitude il suffit que je pose la tête sur l'oreiller pour m'endormir mais là ça vient pas.

_ Si t'arrêtais de bouger toutes les trente secondes aussi.

_ Peut-être mais pour le moment j'ai faim.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido alors que Yamashita se dirigeait de nouveau vers la cuisine afin de pouvoir grignoter un truc.

La porte eut à peine le temps de se refermer derrière Yamapi que Ryo grogna à nouveau.

_ Maintenant tu te couche et tu arrête de bouger.

S'allonger au côté de son aîné, Tomohisa ferma les yeux cherchant à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas énerver encore plus le Kanjani. Le problème c'est qu'il avait froid à rester comme ça sans bouger. Levant lentement le bras pour attraper la couverture en faisant le moins de bruit possible, le leader des News le remonta doucement sur son corps. Une grimace s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit son amant grogner.

_ Pi !

_ Mais j'avais froid.

_ Et dans trente secondes tu va me dire que t'as chaud.

_ Mais j'y peux rien.

_ Si ton but est de m'empêcher de dormir, va le faire sur le canapé !

_ Mais, c'est vraiment pas fait exprès.

_ J'espère ! Dors !

Se tournant sur le côté, Yamashita calla son bras sous sa tête espérant réussir à s'endormir. Son regard glissa le long du dos dénudé de Ryo jusqu'à être bloqué par le drap qui lui couvrait les fesses. Levant doucement la main jusqu'au bout de tissus, Tomohisa le fit glisser un peu plus bas dévoilant le boxer de son amant.

Un soupir de déception traversa ses lèvres avant que ses doigts ne s'approchent de la peau découverte de Nishikido. La main de Yamapi frôla le corps du Kanjani descendant lentement jusqu'au sous vêtement.

_ C'est bon, t'as fini ?

_ J'ai pas sommeil en faite.

_ J'avais remarqué.

_ Tu veux pas qu'on…

_ Ne finis pas cette phrase !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne fais absolument jamais de propositions et si t'en fais une maintenant alors que je ne peux pas accepter je vais m'en vouloir et t'en vouloir toute ma vie.

_ J'ai rien dis.

Le silence repris possession de la chambre laissant le plus vieux essayer de se rendormir pendant que le plus jeune continuer de le détailler du regard.

S'allongeant sur le dos, Nishikido espéra échapper au regard de son amoureux mais à présent il le sentait sur son visage, ce qui était encore plus dérangeant.

_ Aaaaaah ! C'est pas vrai !

D'un mouvement rapide, Ryo allongea Tomohisa sur le dos avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

_ Je te déteste ! Dire que pour une fois j'étais assez fatigué pour espérer m'endormir sans penser à ton corps nu, recouvert de sueur et rayonnant de plaisir, il faut que toi, d'habitude si réticent à céder à mes envies, me fasse une proposition indécente ! C'est injuste !

_ Je ne l'ai pas faite.

_ De quoi ?

_ La proposition indécente.

_ Fais-là maintenant !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yamashita alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le matelas tout en tirant le visage du Kanjani vers le sien.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse une tisane pour nous aider à dormir.

_ C'est une proposition ça ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en faire une.

_ Mais tu me regardais.

_ Tu es plutôt bien foutu.

_ C'était pas une proposition ?

_ Non.

_ Vraiment pas ?

_ Vraiment pas.

_ Je suis encore le pervers de l'histoire ?

_ J'en ai bien peur.

Fin

C'est la canicule les amis et on ne fait pas de sport même de chambre et en fanfic par cette chaleur voyons !

Désolé pour tout ceux et celles qui s'attendaient à un lemon. Je vous en ferais un quand il fera plus frais, promis.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
